Episode 53 (14th June 1961)
Plot Ida calls on a worried Elsie to see what the latest news and is told that Linda is still 'comfortable' after two days in hospital. Ivan thinks he should be present at the birth but Elsie and Ida think it's no place for a man. Elsie puts on a front to Ivan of not being worried about Linda, much to Ida's amusement. Nancy fusses round Ken thinking he ought to have a full breakfast. Frank asks Ken what was in a parcel from London he's received but Ken resents him prying and they row. Ken snaps at Nancy for fussing on about his eating habits, earning a harsh rebuke from his father. The two angry men swap insults until they are interrupted by Ida's return. She can't understand why Ken can't handle his temper and he apologises to her, saying he's on edge. He feels hemmed in and is wondering where his education is going to get him. He feels he has to get away from the Street. Martha and Minnie have to drink in the Rovers' public as the snug is being decorated. Minnie only wants a ginger ale as she's saving up for a new coat. Nancy gets upset when Ken is rude to her. She is then troubled when she spots the title of one of Ken's books but hides her unease from Ida. Ivan's nervous pacing gets on Elsie's nerves and she insists he goes to work. Ida brings some flowers round for Elsie to take to Linda. Seeing she is still on edge, Ida reluctantly agrees to have a drop of whisky with her. Nancy shows Frank Ken's book which is about emigrating to Australia. They agree to wait and see what Ken will do when he finds the book is missing. Ida returns home drunk, much to Frank and Nancy's amazement. The brewery agrees to the Walkers having two weeks off in July for a holiday. Jack organises a sweep for the regulars on the weight of the baby. Ivan is short with Len when he teases him. Minnie feels faint on her diet. Elsie rushes in with the news that Linda has gone into heavy labour. In hospital, Linda smiles as she hears the cries of her newborn baby. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond (Credited as "Nancy Leather") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Maternity hospital - Delivery room Notes *Linda Cheveski is stated to be twenty-three whereas it was later stated she was born in January 1940 making her twenty-one. *Bessie Street School is named for the first time in the programme. *This episode features the first birth on the programme - that of Ivan and Linda's son, Paul Cheveski *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,566,000 homes (10th place). Episode 053